


The Stranger Next Door

by Kosho



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dragon Age (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, French Kissing, Hook-Up, Kissing, Modern Assassins, Modern Era, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vera Is Occasionally Bad At Her Job, everything is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: I'll just be honest here and not dress anything up. I have a massive case of writer's block, and thought I'd work on something else entirely. I botched my first attempt, but it's actually pretty decent, so this will be sort of what I meant to do with Modern Magic, only not quite. Basically the main character is you, but I don't like the y/n or ___ options, so I'm doing it this way.There's going to be a ton of pairings, a ton of smut and goodness, but instead, I plan to split sections by character, so if you don't like one, you can skip to one you do like.If you want a brighter and fluffier synopsis, you'll be set in the role of Vera, a spy who occasionally has to get a little dirtier than she likes, as she moves into a new apartment. Vera will get to meet the neighbors, who without realizing it, may also have quite a bit to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

Vera stared down at her handiwork with an approving nod. Far enough away that no one had seen her, she was sure of it. She quickly put her weapon away, closing the nondescript case, making a quick descent of the stairs, slowing her steps on the way to her car. She tugged up her sleeve, reading the address before pushing it back down. Her new address, busy with work as usual, someone had gone ahead and set up her apartment while she was out. Hopefully nicer than the last one, not that she’d be very likely to see much of it. It was a lengthy drive, but it managed to pass by in a completely forgettable haze. After so long, every city began to seem exactly the same, and certain things got lost in the mix. She gave no thought to the task anymore, killing was a regrettable side effect of the job, but that too was a decision with no real choices. 

Most children were lucky enough to have at least one loving parent, or a family member of some kind. Vera didn’t, nothing but names to remember them by, and even then ‘remember’ was too generous a word, she had no idea who they were, what they looked like. That left her in a unique position as a baby, one that could have went anyway, afforded her some semblance of a normal life. Instead, she ended up passing into the care of a man, who, on paper was the perfect candidate. In reality, he was simply looking for someone to carry on his legacy, a legacy involving things no one with even the tiniest conscience would want to do, setting up important people for a fall, purposely looking into people’s business far too closely, and occasionally, regrettably, taking the lives of people who admittedly were corrupt enough to deserve it. She’d become so good at lying it came effortlessly to her to make something up on the spot, very few things fell within the range of things she could easily share with others. At the relatively tender age of twenty, she’d already been many people, done many things. 

She parked her car, grabbing her case. The outside of the building looked more like a freaking castle than an apartment building, but that didn’t mean the inside wasn’t shabby. The halls were silent, strangely so, save for the apartment next to hers. Vera kept her head down as she shuffled by, kneeling to retrieve the keys from under the mat. Someone was going to get an earful, how many times had she already complained that there was no security in leaving the keys in such an obvious place? Unlocking the door, she paused in the doorway, listening for just a moment. 

‘Tsst! Quelqu’un est dehors!” a voice hissed. 

At that, she quickly entered the apartment, locking up behind her. Perhaps it was a lucky guess that they knew she was there, but that seemed unlikely. Either way, something suspect was going on in there, and the best she could do was to ignore it, whatever was happening. Pretend she was unaware that apartment even existed. If it became a problem, eventually she was sure she’d be tasked with dealing with it, but for now, it suited her more to remain ignorant. Vera instead busied herself taking stock of the apartment itself. The walls were fine, not as thick as she’d like, but they’d still block a scuffle if needed. She stashed her case in the closet, using the coats and robes stashed inside to hide it from view. 

If she had any real taste in clothes, she might complain about it, but growing up like she had meant she really didn’t get the chance to care what she wore, as long as she could blend in or stand out as the situation called for. Similarly, the living room looked like just about every furniture catalog in any newspaper ever, if furniture could be a cliche, the table and chairs, the recliner, couch, all of it was the most overused one she’d ever seen. The bathroom was a stark white, everything from the floor mat to the robe and the towels hanging up were white. It wasn’t a coincidence, surely. A reminder from someone higher up the food chain to leave no traces behind, stay as clean as possible. The bedroom was fairly nice by comparison, and she was glad for that much. She didn’t sleep heavily, ever. The slightest sound out of the ordinary was fully capable of waking her up, but at the same time, when things were good, and a chance presented itself, she liked her sleep. The bed looked nice, and the comforter and pillows actually looked like someone gave it some thought. She opened the large closet, predictably finding it full of everything from the most casual of outfits, a few suits, and even some very formal clothes, a caliber she had had very few occasions to wear. Ready for anything, as ever. The only other noteworthy feature was the presence of a washer and dryer in a smaller room off to the side. That much was a rarity. Most of the places she was set up in had either a separate room outside the apartment, or worse, required a trip to a laundromat. She always hated having to explain to well meaning people that it wasn’t blood at all, but her boyfriend or coworker, or bratty little brother on occasion accidentally spilled wine or beets on it. 

Vera sighed, peeling off her clothes and changing into a very unremarkable set of pajamas, immediately tossing her clothes in the wash. There was no blood on it, that was the beauty of getting to take someone out from blocks away, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t something that could tie her to it. Better not to have to explain why you can get away with it if you can. Returning to the living room, she flicked on the tv, heading to the kitchen to make tea, flipping through channels periodically. Eventually she just stopped on a music station, dropping the remote in her pocket while she waited. When she got her tea, she returned to sit on the couch, setting the remote back in place, spreading out with a sigh. Might as well get into the routine while she could, who knew how long she’d be here? She had no real friends, none of her own anyway, but the various roles she had taken had, good people she wished she didn’t have to forget about, still, she had to at least make it look like she had a life, people who didn’t occasionally had company were usually more likely to stand out in a bad way. Tomorrow, the dance would begin, pretending to be someone she wasn’t, try to get to know someone, explore the neighborhood, do all of the little things that held no meaning for her, not for lack of trying. Oh yes, even she had tried to break the pattern a time or two, genuinely appreciate all the things she had to do, really open up to someone. It hadn’t ended well, it ended with another body on her record and a new location, some stern reeducation on how she should conduct herself. As much as she tried to tell herself that this time could be different, at this point, she was really just lying to herself...


	2. Chat et Souris (Arno I)

Vera woke up earlier than she would have liked, deciding not to try for more sleep. Heading for the bathroom, she groaned, realizing whoever had set up the apartment had forgotten to stock the things she might actually need. Grabbing the first casual looking outfit she saw, she retreated back to the bathroom to change, closing the door. Perhaps it was a bit more paranoid than she needed to be, but this time she didn’t have the luxury of tinted living room windows, someone could easily see in, and the last thing she wanted was for someone to hunt her down already. Looking in the mirror, she decided it was fine enough to go without makeup, too early for that crap, and besides, it wasn’t like she was trying to impress anyone. 

 

Coffee. That sounded good, maybe there was a place she could grab a cup on her way back from shopping. She could certainly look it up, but aside from not wanting to leave a digital trail, half the fun she was allowed to have was getting to explore a little bit. Grabbing her keys, she slipped them in her pocket, heading out the door. Just as she was locking it, she heard a voice that made her mind freeze up for just a moment. 

 

“A fine morning, yes?” he asked, continuing on after she nodded. “You must be my new neighbor?” 

 

Vera bit down on the inside of her lip to try and snap her brain into use. Turning to face the man, she smiled, holding out her hand in greeting. Instead of shaking it like she imagined he might, he took a slight hold on it, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He kept his eyes on hers, something she was unaccustomed to, most people didn’t like the intimate feeling of prolonged eye contact. Normally she didn’t mind, but there was a curious intensity to his dark eyes. Handsome, he had that going for him, and if she were any other girl, the accent alone might have brought her to her knees. 

 

“I...yes, I just moved in last night. My name is Avery.” she said. 

 

Not entirely a lie, Avery was her middle name, and the first thing her mind suggested as an acceptable alias, though it absolutely wasn’t. Usually there was a briefing, new identification issued, at least a full day dedicated to practicing the new name until it was so ingrained it felt like second nature to both say and hear it. This time had to be quick, there was no time for any of it, and while she was sure he wasn’t about to ask her to prove it, it was something nagging her thoughts.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Arno.” he said. 

 

There was a brief pang of guilt over the lie, unless he was simply  _ that _ good, he wasn’t lying to her. He seemed nice enough so far, but if anyone could attest to the deceptive nature of appearances, it was her. She thought that might be the end of it, but he didn’t make a move to leave. 

 

“Forgive my abrupt departure, I was about to try and find a shop. I seem to have forgotten a few things I sort of need.” She said, adding a purposefully anxious laugh. 

 

“I can show you where it is. I haven’t been here for long myself, but I’ve learned the neighborhood, it’s no trouble. The least I can do for you.” he offered. 

 

Logic told her she absolutely shouldn’t accept. For one thing, it could obviously be a trap. He could be working for someone, and the moment she let her guard down, he could conceivably kidnap her, perhaps knock her unconscious or even kill her. She needed more training, the slight smile he wore was wearing away the part of her brain that was wary too quickly. A pretty face should never be enough to break protocols. Then again, there was a chance he was exactly what he seemed, and he _could_ be useful, another in a line of friends she didn’t really have, a good cover. Maybe eventually even an excuse to go out, if she had need to keep a lookout. 

 

“God, that would be amazing. I’m at a complete loss.” she sighed in relief. “I was in a rush, had just enough time to find a place to go, and none to figure out where everything was first…” 

 

_ Great _ . Alright, scatterbrained it is. A bit of an insult, but there was at least a hint of truth to it this time. She really didn’t know where anything was yet. He held out his arm, and without meaning to, she took it. He clearly wasn’t native to the country with an accent like that, maybe it was just a customary thing, besides, there were worse things than playing temporary arm candy. 

 

“Now that I think about it, I could stand to get a few more groceries myself. Do you mind if we take my car?” he asked. 

 

Of course she minded. If this was a trap, it would be stupid to walk right into it. Still, as long as she was already off to a terrible start, it might not hurt. Prying into people’s business was second nature by now, maybe she could get more of a feel for just who he was by getting a good look, and an accidental invitation to peer into his life was a hell of a lot better than having to sneak around to do it.

 

“Not at all, if you’re sure it’s alright.” she said. 

 

“I would not have offered if I minded.” he laughed. 

 

Vera followed his lead down to the parking lot, full this early in the day, mentally trying to guess which one was his. She was wrong, but it didn’t hurt to try. It was a black car, a color with a few perks for someone like her, nice. Nicer than hers at any rate. Imported, so it had to be a bit more on the expensive side than hers too, a thought that made her a little bit depressed. For all the dirty work she did, it didn’t pay nearly as well as it was supposed to. A result of having to split the pay with the higher-ups. Arno opened the door for her, waiting until she was in and buckled before he closed it, crossing around to get in. Forget  _ clean _ , the entirety of both the exterior and interior were  _ immaculate _ . The moment the engine roared to life, a soft, orchestral station played. She had few personal interests, but she found it enchanting, though she’d had to listen to so many different genres, she had few actual types she really didn’t like. 

 

“Do you like it? Mozart, Symphony no. 40.” he said. 

 

“Very much.” she said. 

 

Vera tried to keep an even balance of feigning interest in the waking city, the conversation, and the music. Occasionally, she’d pretend to be interested in a place she really never intended to visit, and didn’t particularly care. She heard an odd thump behind them, though it really only registered after she noticed the locked glovebox. No surprise, anything important in a car was usually carefully put away. If he was like anyone else, and he seemed to be so far, it was probably the typical stuff, registration, proof of insurance, maybe a map considering the absence of a GPS, possibly not an emergency kit. When the sound finally did register, she glanced back curiously. Arno quickly nudged the volume up just a little, enough to go unnoticed, sighing. 

 

“Ah, these roads are very bumpy, I hope it isn’t too troubling for you.” he assured her. 

 

Right. That must have been what it was. It wouldn’t be the first city she’d lived in that was in urgent need of road repair. Eventually, he stopped, parking close to the giant building, a typical chain store with a bit of everything at a guess. Again, he rounded the car, holding out his hand for her, and if the way her face heated up, this sort of treatment was succeeding in embarrassing her after all. 

 

“Thank you.” she said. 

 

That much was genuine, she did appreciate the kindness, despite her innate suspicion of pretty much everyone. He shook his head, keeping pace with her like he was worried if he led she might fall behind. Doubtful, she was pretty quick on her feet when the situation called for it. She opted for a basket instead of a cart, glancing to him curiously. 

 

“We could share, if you don’t have much to get.” Vera offered. 

 

“No, not much, but if we’re sharing I must insist you let me carry it.” he said. 

 

“No need, I’ve got it.” she said. 

 

He chuckled quietly at that, shrugging like he was conceding an inconsequential battle to her. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you carry it if you’ll let me make you dinner tonight.” 

 

Vera stopped for just a moment, trying to think quick. On the one hand, she had nothing else planned for the night, and she really didn’t know if she had anything in the fridge, managing to forget something that critical, but if she didn’t, going out to eat wasn’t a problem. Then again, if he  _ was _ dangerous, it could simply be an attempt to get her comfortable around him before he acted. That was actually a useful method if you were good enough to pull it off. 

 

“Avery?” he asked. 

 

She still hadn’t answered him. Perhaps she had taken too long, there was a chance he was already suspicious. Either that or he simply thought she wasn’t interested. Just dinner? Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Free food, at least, something she didn’t have to pay for. 

 

“I’d love to.” she finally said. 

 

“Ah, you had me worried I put you off already…” he sighed. “Perhaps you’d care to help me pick something you’ll like? Or maybe you prefer a mystery, I could take a guess at your tastes and surprise you?” 

 

“I _do_ like surprises.” she said. 

 

That was a lie, she hated surprises. In her line of work, they were never good, ever. A surprise could get you killed in the span of a heartbeat if you were careless. Bare minimum, she was a bit curious to see if he was actually able to figure out just what she liked. 

 

“Then I’ll think on it. How does six sound? I live right next to you, no need to worry about me being late, at least, yes?” he joked. 

 

“Six is fine.” she agreed. 

 

It was actually a little earlier than she tended to eat, but for the most part it was usually because it slipped her mind to eat when she was working. The trip passed by slower than she expected, but admittedly it was only because he was fascinating. France, Versailles specifically. That was one place she’d never had the chance to go, although secretly, it was on her list of places she wished she could go. Mostly she was at the mercy of her employer, going wherever he pointed her like some sort of far too obedient dog, eager to bring the stick back for a little bit of praise. That thought made her grimace, but the moment passed by quickly enough that he seemed not to notice. It was actually an exercise in self control, not spilling the truth on occasion, her desire to go, an unexpected interest in the things he spoke of. Instead, she pretended like she was having trouble keeping up with him, that he was simply too worldly to keep up with. 

 

They parted ways long enough for him to pick out his groceries, and she paid for her toiletries, basics like shampoo and toothpaste, but she gave in, grabbing a bottle of bubble bath, sighing to herself as she stood at the register, waiting to pay. There was always a hint of guilt in getting things she shouldn’t like. It left a scent, and even that much was often enough to be memorable in the wrong ways. Varied schedules, changing up minute details on a regular basis, as simple as it sounded, had actually saved her a time or two. Just enough change regularly was enough to make most people second guess whether they had imagined it or not. Arno led her back to the car, and somewhere during the return back to the apartment, she had completely forgotten her desire for coffee, waiting until they parted ways and she was safely inside and the door was locked to sock one of the pillows decorating her boring couch. Not satisfied with the small relief that offered, she clutched it to her face to muffle her irritated screaming. 

 

No one would be happy if she had to be extracted and moved so quickly, least of all her. Vera didn’t get much of a chance to beat herself up mentally about the mistakes she’d made -- rookie mistakes at that. Her phone buzzed on the table, and she rushed to answer it. Bare information, as she expected, enough to let her know where to meet up later to be briefed on her next job. She scowled at the phone when her mind realized that still meant she had time to see her mysterious neighbor yet. 

 

“He’s the last thing that should be on my mind.” she muttered to herself. “Come on, snap out of it.” 

  
  



	3. Règles Brisées (Arno II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is a little more trouble than Vera was imagining. Arno has a suggestion she should definitely be refusing.

Vera stood in front of her closet, against all odds, trying to pick something nicer to wear. She wasn’t supposed to be impressing anyone here, a plain t-shirt and jeans would have sufficed. This was too much thought, when she was weighing options on perfume, trying to decide what if any makeup to wear and changing her hair no less than three times? Yeah, this was way too much thought, and even this much promised to cost her no less than six months of less than appreciated reconditioning. It was just dinner with a neighbor, not a date -- which of course was even worse than this was. Actually, maybe not, there were a few occasions she’d  _ had _ to date, to figure out how to flirt and seduce without ever having to take it any further. Usually, those were special cases, those where another agent couldn’t get close enough without a distraction. Arno was off limits, he wasn’t a target, She had no need for a convincing cover either, and while even a temporary false relationship with him was sure to leave some interesting memories, she just couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to know she might have really hurt someone. 

 

She settled for a simple black dress, two silver small silver hoops through each ear, simple, if almost elegant because of that. Not too over the top, while also being classy enough for all but the strictest white tie affairs. About the time she began to wonder if she was supposed to bring something, she snapped herself out of it, fully convinced she could absolutely remain detached enough for dinner. She locked up on her way out, striding next door before her confidence began to falter just a bit, enough to make her think twice about knocking. About the time she raised her hand to knock, the door opened. He looked like he meant to say something right off, but his mouth hung open just a little, watching him look her over completely before he regained enough composure to speak. 

 

“I...I heard a sound in the hall, so I thought I’d check.” he said, tripping over his words. “Come in, come in, forgive me, I’m being so rude.” 

 

“Not at all, thank you for having me.” she said politely. 

 

Vera had definitely noted before that he was quite attractive, but dressed like he had, a simple black shirt that seemed strained against his physique and a pair of beige pants, he looked  _ very good _ . Enough so that she found herself looking at him just as closely the moment he turned away. No way she’d let herself get  _ caught _ looking, after all. Sure, he was a good cover, a friendly neighbor who provided a convenient place to get to if she suspected she needed to switch things up. That was if he didn’t completely ruin everything for her. She had never gotten quite  _ that _ close with anyone, but given half a chance, she imagined he would be impossible to refuse. 

 

He gestured to a cozy dining table, small, with only two chairs, all of which looked suspiciously new. Either he had recently replaced it, or he was just that clean. Some people were, but she had a feeling it was standing in for an older one. At least that’s what the small worn spots in the carpet said. She felt his hand on her lower back, gently guiding her to take a seat, and she snapped out of it, hoping he couldn’t feel the little shiver that rushed down her spine. She sat, draping one leg over the other, something that felt like it took ages to manage. Her body’s natural instinct was a slightly spread hunch, something plenty of others had complained about relentlessly until she managed to adopt a more ‘ladylike’ posture. He disappeared for a few moments before returning with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

 

Oh no. Good sense and protocol dictated drinking alcohol was definitely a last resort, luckier agents were able to indulge within reason if they had to play a role, but she was not one of those people. Maybe she just didn’t want to put him through extra trouble, but she decided a drink or two really couldn’t hurt, and already she had broken a dozen different taboos, might as well roll with it. After a moment, he left again, bringing out a tray of canapés. Appetizers too, he must have been busy for a little while to manage them. To say nothing of how few people really extended the effort to cook anything besides a main dish. He offered a warm smile from across the table, leaning back a bit in his seat, taking a short sip. 

 

“Forgive me, it’s still cooking yet.” he said. 

 

“I don’t mind.” she told him. 

 

He studied her quietly for a few moments, not long enough for her to notice the silence. “You look amazing. I’m flattered that you’re letting me see you like this.” 

 

Her face heated up and she groaned inwardly. Flattery got no one anywhere with her, but with him, it seemed it got him far enough already. 

 

“I noticed you look pretty good yourself.” she said with a quiet chuckle. 

 

Another groan, one that echoed loudly in her mind in the absence of being verbalized. God, it was embarrassing to say that out loud. She’d said far worse before, why was something so tame making her feel so….ugh. No. Better to try and put her mouth on autopilot for now. No need to worry about the right thing to say, and the risk of saying the wrong thing seemed minimal at best, but had she thought that decision through, she might have realized how terrible an idea it truly could be. The canapés were pretty decent, and chased with wine, she had just enough time to realize she had no idea how to tell a good wine from a bad one. For all she knew this was from a box. At a guess? Probably a little fancier than that, he seemed like the kind of man who would keep at least a middle-tier wine on hand. 

 

“Merci, you’re kind.” he said, hurriedly getting up again when a loud timer sounded. “Ah. Be right back, again.” 

 

This time he returned with plates and silverware, rounding the table, setting it in front of her. Maybe she imagined it, but it seemed like he was much closer than before, like maybe he lingered a little longer. Then again, maybe she was just thinking too much. If he had meant to kill her or something equally unpleasant, he already had several opportunities. It would have been stupid to carry on this long, not when the more expedient option would have been to strike the minute she went for his car. That’s what she would have done in his place, at least. Lure them out to her car, maybe smash ‘em over the head and toss ‘em in the trunk for disposal, or...perhaps drive out to some random spot far past where anyone would look. Those were both options a better killer would have turned to, but she preferred a fair amount of distance between her and her targets. Ideally several hundred yards and a long scope. 

 

“I’d imagine I didn’t guess it spot on, but am I at least close?” he asked. 

 

Her attention fell to the plate, raising her eyebrows curiously. Somehow, he  _ had _ gotten pretty damn close. If anyone else had asked what she liked, she’d have tossed out some cliche sounding thing. Spaghetti, pizza, her mother’s mac and cheese, fast food, something a lot of people really liked as well. It was her secret and hers alone, save for him, that this was more in the realm of what she really enjoyed. 

 

“Almost right on. Very close, I’m actually a little impressed.” she laughed. 

 

“Please, I can do many more impressive things than managing such a simple thing.” he said. 

 

And just like that, he mind had derailed once again, trying not to imagine the potential such a statement could imply. She had no idea what to say to that, but unfortunately, her mouth was still working on it’s own. 

 

“I’ve got no doubt in my mind about that.” she said. 

 

“Careful, cherie.” he said seriously. “You’re going to give me a bit of an ego.” 

 

“Haha, not me. I’m really very ordinary. Surely there are better people to fan your pride a little?” she suggested. 

 

Arno laughed a little at that, and maybe it was all in her head, but his voice sounded a touch deeper, dark eyes fixed on hers like he could tell everything on her mind, like there was no way to hide anything from him, there was something very vulnerable worth noting, being on the receiving end of such a look, but it intrigued her too, wondering what it was he thought he was seeing. 

 

“Ordinary? I get the feeling you’re anything but.” he told her. Pausing to top off their glasses, he waved a hand lazily. “If I might be so brazen, I don’t see anything ordinary either. You’re quite beautiful, and from what I’ve noted, I very much would like to get to know you better.” 

 

“I’d like that as well…” she practically purred. 

 

Damn, her mouth was definitely going to get her into trouble. Maybe it wouldn’t be terrible, she’d go back to her own apartment, sleep off the strange high she felt from being around him like this, and carry on with her work like a rational, focused person should. No one any wiser that she’d thrown everything out the window like this. It was just dinner and light conversation, nothing that should have to be any harder than that. Then again, she’d never seen anyone that captivated him in the way he had, plenty of men both on the wrong end of her gun and on the safer side, plenty that would probably have been considered very attractive, and yet she never seemed to notice. Didn’t help most had the personality of crumbling bricks. Arno was handsome, yes, but witty, sharp, and very charming. Probably the worst possible combination. 

 

“So...you like classical music.” she observed, trying to pick a different subject. “Not a common genre these days.” 

 

“I do. There’s very little you can’t say with such lovely music.” he said with a smile. “For instance...that symphony we listened to the other day…” 

 

“Yes, I’d love to hear what you thought.” she admitted. 

 

“Sounds quite how falling in love feels.” he sighed. 

 

Vera touched her throat, somehow forgetting she had opted out of wearing a necklace. The brief contact made her far too aware that her pulse was racing, had somehow set off full speed without her ever noticing. She tried to focus on dinner, on the wine, anything that didn’t involve looking at him, part of her was honestly a little worried he might have actually  _ heard _ her heart thump a little faster, a little louder, silently hoping he would fall out of her mind. The other part? Too busy thinking of things that had never really crossed her mind. Wondering how warm his hands were, how his lips felt, the way his breath might feel on her neck. That was the opposite of  _ not _ breaking the rules, and the very last thing she should be considering. Again she found herself drilling it into her own head, this wasn’t even a date, just a friendly meeting between neighbors, little more than acquaintances. Besides, even if she  _ was _ just an ordinary person, it hardly seemed proper to consider falling into bed with a man she barely knew. Or at least, she imagined that was how she’d be. There was no possibility for a future, not with someone like Arno, or anyone else. In her line of work, it was always made sure she understood well that the only retirement plan was ending up six feet underground. Whether it was her choice to be in this life or not hardly made any difference. Her employers weren’t keen on leaving loose ends, or letting assets escape from them. Arno cleared away the dishes when they finished up, taking them back out to the kitchen. She breathed a small sigh, not as complicated as it had to be, now she could go back home, get into something a little more comfy and turn in early before her next assignment. 

 

Arno returned moments later, helping her to her feet. She turned for the door, mentally preparing herself for the last pleasantries, the thanks for the delicious meal and the goodnight, see you again sometime, Those little formalities that she was never really sure of the reason they existed. Why not just part ways with a wave and a smile? That seemed good enough. Arno’s hand once more fell to rest on her lower back, and again she felt that same shiver rushing down her back. 

 

“So…” she began quietly. “I’ll see you --” 

 

He lightly pressed her back against the door, leaning in slowly, a sort of unspoken last chance to stop him. Against better judgment, she said nothing, did nothing, closing her eyes slowly when he was close enough to feel his breath against her lips. His right hand slid into her hair, guiding her to tilt her head up just a little higher. He kissed her, the faded ghost of something more, slowly, steadily adding pressure to it until a muffled gasp slipped. Vera would have sworn it had to come from somewhere else, she didn’t make sounds like that, but it was all her, and her hands were curled loosely against the front of his shirt, then she couldn’t think at all, the warmth of his tongue brushing against hers erasing even the concept of thinking from her mind. All too soon, it was over, his warmth replaced with cooler air that felt empty. 

 

“You know...I’m not sure why I feel compelled to suggest such a thing…” he murmured. “But you don’t  _ have _ to go.” 

 

_ Yes. Absolutely yes, I very much have to. I need to go five minutes ago, this is not at all what I should be doing. Work. Yes...work, I have a job to get ready for…. _

 

“Oh...really?” she asked quietly. 

 

“No...I find you very charming, stunning...and...I have to confess, I don’t really want you to go.” he told her. 

 

His hands fell to her hips, gently trailing up her sides and back down, like he was just waiting for her to say she would stay before allowing himself to entertain the idea of more. 

 

“I...yeah, I can stay…” she mumbled. 

 

There was no way this could be anything but terrible. Everything she had learned told her this was an awful place to be in, and that getting out and maintaining her cover was a much better and safer idea. Then again...nothing she learned prepared her for someone like him. 

 

“Good...I’m pleased to hear that…” he breathed. 

Reaching around her, he locked the door, sliding the chain into place, guiding her away from the door. 

 

“I’m not...really used to this, I mean…” she muttered uselessly. 

 

“I’m not into the habit of inviting women I don’t know very well over like this either…” he said. “I hope you won’t think that.” 

 

At the moment, she didn’t think much of anything except for a strong desire to have his hands on her again, anywhere, she didn’t care where, a thought she had to confess at least to herself was a completely foreign one. The only certainty she had now was that this was not how she saw the night going, a night for firsts all around, then. So long as no one found out, there was still a possibility to recover from this without too many problems.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm about to do something I've only done once. Smut within the first few chapters.


	4. Tu Rêves Encore

 

Arno picked Vera up, carrying her with an ease that made her stomach flutter slightly, her hands clutching his shoulders nervously. Only one time could she ever recall being carried like this, once early on, maybe her fourth mission. Got too cocky, thought she was invincible, ended up on the wrong side of a knife and took a deep gash to her side, extending jaggedly down her stomach and across her left hip, on the opposite side. Real dodgy operation, left a scar she personally found rather ugly. She would have thought to call this off entirely if he hadn’t let her down on the the bed. It was soft, luxurious, and felt like heaven, and there was a sliver of a moment where the way she bounced and wobbled against the mattress made her actually want to giggle. One look in his eyes, and she honestly had forgotten entirely what she was even thinking about, only able to focus on the way he hovered over her, closing the distance for another kiss. 

 

He was gentle about it, cautious even until she relaxed, her fingers reaching up to loosely twine in his ponytail. There was nothing inherently special about the color of his eyes or hair, nothing unusual or exotic about it, but to her, he might as well have been the single most attractive man she’d ever met. That and the way he smelled, something she couldn’t put her finger on entirely, only the smell of coffee, a hint of wine,a little touch of leather, all blending in a way her brain was beginning to associate as being exclusively him. He lightly scraped his teeth against her lower lip, eagerly drawing her tongue to flirt with his, humming appreciatively as his hands wandered everywhere he could think of. Shoulders, sides, hips, back up and down her spine before settling on her ass, fingers flexing slightly. 

 

Was it supposed to be like this? The heat between them might well have started a fire, and she wouldn’t have noticed, and the way her pulse pounded, heart thumping against her chest, all things she’d never genuinely felt before. The slight scratch of stubble burned slightly, tickled a little more, and when his lips left hers for her neck, it sent a sharp jolt through her stomach and spine. Her head tipped back against the pillows, presenting more of herself in a way that vaguely conjured images of sacrifices to a pagan god. His hand came up her leg slowly, raising up the edges of her dress slowly, pooling up at her hips, tentatively exploring what he had uncovered. He paused a moment when he brushed against the edge of her scar, backing away to examine it curiously. Her head lifted slightly off the pillow, prepared to offer a hasty, sensible reason for it being there before he raised her dress off over her head, letting it land wherever it fell. 

 

His mouth pressed to her throat, nipping softly down to her collarbone, twisting the clasps of her bra free, her straps loosely sliding down her shoulders before it frustrated her enough to tug it off and toss it somewhere. He pulled off his shirt, dropping it off the edge of the bed, laying against her in a way that wasn’t exactly what she’d call unpleasant. His hips rocked against her slightly, the pressure and friction raising tingling goosebumps all over. His left hand came up, thumb brushing against her nipple slowly, and she swore she felt a smirk at the way it hardened to his touch. This was probably the most naked she’d been seen by anyone without seriously high clearance or at least several years of intense medical study. Or at least, that  _ was  _ the case until he lifted enough to tug at the edges of her panties, very plain and unremarkable save for the rebellious little bow on the front. Hardly anything special in a normal circumstance, but to her, it was a tiny scrap of control that she took for herself. 

 

He continued lower, down between her breasts, along her stomach, lingering briefly on her scar, agonizingly kissing and nipping at her hips before she caught him looking up at her, the eye contact maddening in the way it felt like once again, he could see everything, the way he didn’t break it even as he slid further down the bed, draping her legs over his shoulders, his tongue sweeping against her slowly, the reaction almost immediate, another, stronger jolt rushed through her, the tingling sensation spreading out along her scalp, moaning quietly at the sensation. He stopped, laying his head on her thigh, chuckling to himself. 

 

“You don’t have to hold back, cherie. Be as loud as you like, no one will hear.” he said. 

She wasn’t even sure how loud she  _ could _ be, used to a life of being very quiet at most times, save for those when either a particular situation called for it, such as one time she recalled having to go to a match that demanded she blend in sufficiently, and she had lost her voice for a few days from all the shouting. If  _ this _ type of training had been provided, no doubt there would have been plenty of discussion on just how quiet she should be. Don’t give your position away, don’t call attention to yourself. He did it again, his mouth doing indescribable things not just there, but all throughout her body. She quivered, unconsciously demanding in the way she rocked against his mouth. Her back arched sharply when his fingers pressed into her slowly, almost intentionally teasing. 

 

“J’ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.” he murmured. 

 

Vera couldn’t for the life of her figure out the entirety of the sentiment, only that it wasn’t helping much, the sound of his voice somehow did awful things to her composure, softly spoken like that. She thought perhaps she remembered a word or two, something about him and night? There was an all too pleasant haze in her mind, and for the first time, she didn’t care if this was wrong or not. His hand moved against her harder, a little faster, his tongue pointed and teasing, she gripped the sheets tightly, her heels firmly pressed against his shoulders, biting her lip to try and stifle the strained sounds of her breathing, the breathless gasps she couldn’t contain. Her whole body trembled visibly, the look on her face a mixture of delighted and utterly confused. Her face flushed a deep pink that matched almost perfectly the tone of her skin at that moment. He slipped his fingers free, delving lower when she reached her peak, still gently rubbing against her. He moved her legs, kissing back upward, stopping just above her navel, grinning almost proudly at the way she looked. 

 

“Tu es si belle, cherie…” he purred. 

 

She found herself wishing she hadn’t passed up on learning French when she had the chance. She hadn’t had the chance to be assigned there, and there wasn’t much of a need to know it previously, but now, it was an impediment to understanding what exactly it was he was telling her. He gently guided her hands to the band of his pants, trying to stop the odd shaking in her hands long enough to unbutton them. Dragging the zipper down slowly, he put his hands over hers, pushing them down far enough for him to shake them off to the floor. Vera was pretty sure her brain shorted out for a passing few moments at the realization he had nothing on underneath. She had a fairly decent idea of how this typically was supposed to go. Then again, there was really nothing  _ typical _ about this. It shouldn’t have surprised her in the least, but the way he pulled her onto his lap, peppering her neck and shoulders in soft open-mouthed kisses had her completely at a loss. He trailed up the side of her neck, biting her earlobe affectionately, his breath warm, eliciting a softer shudder. 

 

“I want to see you…” he whispered. 

 

He guided her down slowly, her head dropping to his shoulder with a quiet whine. She fumbled with the tie in his hair, tugging it free, her fingers running through slowly. He pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek, ghosting his fingers down her spine holding her to him like he still couldn’t get close enough to her, even when she was completely impaled against him. Arno guided her movements briefly, and she memorized the motions, taking over when he stopped, rocking up to her. Vera hesitantly allowed her touch to wander, starting from his shoulders, partway down his back, and against his chest. He had a slender physique, but it was solid, like the man rarely stopped moving, though the raised scars she felt marking his chest had her more curious than she liked to be. Somehow they felt very familiar to her, but there was no way to connect it, not when he guided her down to the bed again, her legs resting naturally around his waist. Any chance she had of thinking of absolutely anything but the heated way he gazed down at her melted when he changed his pace, faster, harder, striking against her in a completely different way that had her panting and gasping, against everything she anticipated, crying out his name, practically begging him for relief. 

 

“Chérie, tu es magnifique…” he growled. 

 

His hold was firm, enough that she was sure she’d have marks in the morning, but she couldn’t be bothered to worry about it at the moment. His lips collided with hers, rougher than before, almost raw and unrestrained, passionate, like it was beyond a desire and had become a need. His voice was deeper, hoarse, and it wound her almost uncomfortably tight. 

 

“Say it again…” he asked. 

 

Vera drew him back for more, unsure when it was she began to feel like she needed to kiss him again, breaking it when he struck a sensitive spot that somehow felt even better than it had before, clutching his sides like she might fall if she didn’t. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” she gasped, not quite believing that one word had left her thoughts. Oh, she swore plenty, very rarely out loud, mostly locked away in her mind where it wouldn’t particularly be overheard. “Arno…” 

 

“I love the way it sounds when you say my name…” he confessed. 

 

He knew she wouldn’t hold out much longer, not clenching against him this tightly. Her breathing was unsteady, her head heavy against the pillow, her gasping cries echoing the way it felt. Any sense of rhythm to it had gone out the window, chasing his own finish now, not far behind before she had him losing control. He sighed contentedly when he came, brow pressed against her shoulder. No doubt this called for fresh linens, fairly sure the sheets were soaked. He kissed her shoulder lightly, reluctant to move away from her just yet. With great effort, he forced himself to sit up, raking his fingers slowly through his now damp hair. 

 

“Can I get you anything?” he asked. “Going to get some water.” 

 

“Water is fine.” she replied, her breathing slowly normalizing. “Thank you.” 

 

Arno wandered out to the kitchen, and she found herself staring at his back, unsure why she couldn’t stop herself from staring. Sitting up, she glanced around the room, trying to seek out her clothes, leaning just far enough to grab her panties, about to put them back on when he returned. He gestured to the bathroom with a soft smile. 

 

“After this, you’re welcome to join me in the shower if you like.” he offered. 

 

“I should probably g--” she began. 

 

He cut her off with a quick kiss, dark eyes fixed on hers. “Stay?” 

 

Just like that, she found it impossible to refuse. He was trouble, she was absolutely sure of it. If she had any sense, she would have left after dinner, retreated to the safety of her apartment to scrub him from her thoughts, but here she was, still reeling in what surely must be some heightened state of existence, not only about to jump in the shower with him, but seriously about to stay the night. So long as she wasn’t late to get the information on her next job, maybe it could still go completely unnoticed? Maybe that wasn’t too much to hope for. 

 

“Yeah...I can stay.” she agreed. 

 

“Good...I was hoping you’d say that…” he sighed, sweeping her hair behind her ear slowly. “You have made my night.” 

  
  



	5. Encore

Vera left as quickly as she could manage, shortly after breakfast. She retreated to her room for a little while, before she took time  enough to change into something very plain, a pair of capris and a tan peasant top, deciding to keep her hair down. Plain enough that only the most observant would find anything remarkable or noteworthy about her. The meeting place was a little over a half mile from the apartment, close enough to walk if she was quick about it. Looked like a cafe, cozy from the online pictures, and just busy enough to be able to carry on enough of a conversation to manage what was needed. Of course, all she had to go on for her contact this time was ‘pink sunhat’. Probably looking for a woman, but the last time she’d thought that, it wasn’t. The trip was quick, sure, but she still had about an hour to wait, enough to turn the walk into something more leisurely. 

 

She checked her phone when she finally arrived, two minutes early, but that was probably enough time to order some coffee, at least. When she got her drink, she glanced over the lid, her eyes settling on a woman in the corner in a pink sunhat. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” she asked pleasantly.

 

“Oh, not at all. Please, sit.” she replied. 

 

To anyone else, they were just two people who were likely going to strike up a conversation, but the almost imperceptible gesture she made said enough. This was indeed her contact. The woman smiled kindly, taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Do you like music? There’s this new song I’m dying to share with someone.” she gushed. 

 

“Yeah, totally. I love music, I’ll give it a listen.” Vera said. 

 

The woman fished a pair of earbuds from a small purse, plugging them in before handing it over to her. “Just press play whenever you’re ready.”

 

Vera put the buds in, pressing the play button. Specialty, she knew the type, this wasn’t the first time she’d had cause to use them. Anyone else might hear what sounded like a regular song with the volume up, but to her, it was detailed instructions on what she was meant to do. Conscious of every detail, she waited a few moments, before she convincingly tapped her fingers to a beat that wasn’t there, her head nodding slowly like she was starting to get into it. 

 

_ ‘Twenty-five, good job on the last mission. I trust you’ll find your share of the take in your account already. This next one won’t be as simple. In fact it might require quite a bit of preparation depending on whether or not you need additional training. Your target is a high profile millionaire. Now, this isn’t the usual job, sure. Normally, you would be absolutely correct, but this particular millionaire has built his fortune in illegal weapons trade, and he has caught the attention of officials in his home country. They don’t have the same clearance as we do, and you were among the top in this particular matter. Our man, one Andreas Lechner, fancies a good party. By party I mean he’s hosting a large to-do. Incidentally, you’re precisely his type, by all sources. Your contact managed to secure an invitation, but he prefers his women a little harder to get. In short, you’ll need to find someone to bring with. However you manage that, you’ll get to the party, pretend a little while, and then, once you’ve caught his interest...you’ll need proof of his involvement. When you have that, get out. This is absolutely not a kill mission, I want to stress that. Target should be left alive.” _

 

Vera took the earbuds out when it stopped, grinning. “Wow, that really was an awesome song. I’ll have to get it!” she said enthusiastically. 

 

The woman nodded her agreement, and for a short time, conversation fell by the wayside. It was different every time, but it seemed this time she was instructed not to leave right away. For a few minutes, they sat quietly, alternating sips of coffee with flitting glances around the room. She finished up, standing to toss away her empty cup. 

 

“It was great meeting you, I’ll see you around.” she said, waving happily on her way out the door.

 

Vera couldn’t help but think she might be just a touch better at this than she was. It was difficult to imagine it was just a role she had been assigned. Really, if she hadn’t known any better, she’d have really believed that was just a regular person striking up a conversation with a stranger. A gala of sorts? Well, at least she was already prepared for such an occasion. She had no idea who to even ask to attend with her. In a pinch, maybe she could find an agent well versed in these sort of things. She had attended an art auction once, held by a rich man once, but it was mostly just sitting around, sampling appetizers and pretending to drink champagne while occasionally placing a false bid on certain paintings. This, this might include  _ dancing _ . Or worse, making small talk with people she had nothing in common with. Even worse was the idea that this particular man sounded like a real pain. She tossed away her cup with a grumble of complaint at the idea. 

 

The little bell on the door chimed, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. It had been so quiet, or maybe it was simply that she had been so focused on the details, she hadn’t noticed. Her eyes closed for just a moment, and she gasped quietly. She assumed by now she would have forgotten her not-at-all-acceptable tryst the night before, but that was hardly the case. Shaking her head, she caught a glimpse of dark hair before a cup and a muffin appeared in front of her and the figure sat down. 

 

“Ah...I hope this is alright. I’m not really sure...I hadn’t expected to see you here, but when I did, I thought to bring you something.” Arno said pleasantly. 

 

“No, this is fine, thank you. That’s very kind.” she said, trying to think on the fly. 

 

“Are you finding everything alright?” he asked. 

 

Her brain again ran off without her, somehow managing to make a sort of connection before she consciously recognized it. “Do you know how to dance?” 

 

He seemed a little surprised by the question, perhaps not receiving an answer had caught him off guard, but the look only lasted a moment before it was replaced with his increasingly familiar smile. “I do. Why do you ask?” 

 

“I...I...well, there’s a party I’m supposed to attend. I just...can’t dance, and I’m sort of shy about the idea of taking a class.” she mumbled. 

 

The truth was more that attending classes was a breach of everything she’d been taught, and if it had to be taught, she would have to return for a few days to take lessons with some stiff suit. He leaned closer, grinning roguishly. 

 

“Well, I could be persuaded.” he purred. 

 

Vera took a sip, surprised when it wasn’t coffee, but in fact hot chocolate. Surprisingly, it was better than the taste she expected. What about him made her just blurt things out without thinking?

 

“I...could try cooking for you? We could watch a movie?” she suggested, immediately cursing herself. 

 

“How about tonight? I’m sure you must still be settling in, we could go out to eat, and then watch something at your place?” he hummed in thought. 

 

“Alright, although...I’m not feeling dressy. Casual?” she found herself asking before she could stop and change her mind. 

 

“Anywhere you like.” he agreed. 

 

She tried her best to feel bad about it. This was a big issue if she got caught, but...maybe it didn’t have to be. Vera  _ did _ need a date for this event, although she used the term date rather loosely in her mind. They clearly had some manner of chemistry, effectively rendering him nearly perfect for the task. He was gorgeous, charismatic, and everything anyone might ever desire in a man. If her target liked to pick his women from other men, who better to draw his attention than a woman on the arm of such a man? At least in her mind it might be easy enough. A few sessions of learning how to dance from him, a little more time, and she could casually bring up that she was in need of a +1, he’d accept, they’d enjoy the night a little, she’d get her information, he’d end up none the wiser...and...if things happened to get a little physical before then? It might fall into a special little loophole called ‘doing whatever was needed to complete her assignment.’

 

“Ma belle, you look so pretty when you smile like that.” he said. 

 

Was she smiling? She hadn’t even noticed. What she did notice almost immediately was the way her face heated up at the praise. No one had ever made her feel the way he had in only a few days, and that in her mind should have been enough to send her fleeing. There were reasons it was against everything taught to develop any sort of attachment or feeling to anyone, agent or not. 

 

“Oh...I’m not so sure about that, but I’m glad you think so.” Vera said. 

 

“I am curious though, what it is that has your attention. Is there something on my face?” he asked. 

 

“Fishing for compliments?” Vera teased. “If you must know, it’s your eyes. I really like them.” 

 

It wasn’t that they were exotic, the deep color almost matching his hair, or his rather long eyelashes, but rather that they added strikingly to his features. Even the scar crossing his cheek and partway across the bridge of his nose looked lovely in tandem with the whole of him. He was trouble, but uncharacteristically, the idea of following the rules and staying away from him was the last thing on her mind.

  
  



	6. Tournant

Vera returned to the couch with a bowl of popcorn. “Find anything you like yet?” 

 

Arno glanced up from the screen, smiling. “I think I have.” 

 

She sat down next to him, mildly curious about the latch on her side, lifting it. There was a muffled pop and her legs came up. Well, either this was an oversight, or someone was feeling generous. Comfort wasn’t typically high on the list of concerns, as it should be when one killed for a living. Among other things, as her latest mission would imply. Twenty-five...yes, her identity could be boiled down to a simple number. There wasn’t much of a chance to think about it, Arno slipping his arm around her unexpectedly. Before she could lend it too much thought, she leaned in, aiming for his cheek, until he turned, her lips colliding gently with his. It was brief, but he didn’t seem to mind too much, offering her shoulder a light squeeze. 

 

“Popcorn?” she offered. 

 

His attention drawn to the bowl on her lap, she was a bit surprised to find she actually had an interest in what was going on. Movies were typically relegated to being ways to blend in, or in at least one circumstance, a discreet way to tail her target, this had to be the first time she actually got to watch one without any sort of motive behind it. The premise seemed a bit ridiculous to her, but it seemed like determining whether or not you love someone should take longer than a week and a few days. His fingers occasionally twined in her hair, and she found herself sneaking just a bit closer. Alright, she didn’t want to admit it, especially not to herself, but she’d miss this. He made her feel things, like the little flutters in the pit of her stomach when he looked her way, or the way he sometimes managed to make her heart beat just a little faster, the warmth and gentleness with which he touched her like she might break. Yeah, of course she’d miss him. 

 

Arno grabbed the bowl, setting it down and out of the way, gently pulling her to curl up with him, his hold on her shifting to drape almost lazily around her waist, her head on his chest. He planted a light kiss on the top of her head, glancing away from the screen for a moment. 

 

“This is alright, yes?” he asked. 

 

“Mhm.” she hummed quietly. 

 

Vera lost track of the plot about close to the end of the movie, again lost in her thoughts. He made her think dangerous things, wondering if she’d been set on a different path, if this was what it would have been like. Curled up like this with him, perhaps talking about the mundane things, how work was, what they should do on their days off, complaining about people that made the day a little more stressful, anniversaries spent in a hot tub filled with roses and a delicate flute of champagne in her hand. Maybe they’d get a dog, or eventually get married, settle down somewhere simple, or perhaps a place too beautiful for words, anything seemed possible if she’d only lend it a little more thought. It was strange, the feeling that twisted her guts just then. Was it regret? Regret that no choice was truly hers, or regret that she would eventually have to forget this ever happened, forget he ever existed? 

 

There was no way to know he was wondering the same things. How long it would be before he could no longer hide his secrets from her, how long it would be before he had to let her go or risk the safety of his peers, if there was any chance to keep this going without interfering. Whether or not he could put her at ease if she ever did find out. More than that though, he found himself wanting to know everything about her. He could take a guess if he had a look around, but he wasn’t about to pry in such an intrusive way, he wanted her to tell him, to feel like she could trust him to know those things. 

 

“Arno…” she murmured quietly. 

 

She really shouldn’t even be considering such a thing. If anyone found out, if there were eyes on her place…

 

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

 

“Would you stay?” she wondered. 

 

He pulled her up over him, his hands trailing her sides slowly. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to.”

 

“Please…” she said. 

 

“Absolutely.” he replied. 

 

He eased her down towards him, kissing her cheek, over the bridge of her nose to the other before aiming for her lips, sighing softly when she pulled away. Vera slid off of him, nudging the footrest back into the couch. She glanced back at him on her way to the room, and he jumped up to follow. He paused outside her door, cracked slightly but not open. As much as he was trying not to be too curious, she’d stepped into view of the open part, trading out her day clothes for something completely different, laced around the shoulders and chest, but solid down to her thighs, a black number he had never really expected from her. 

 

“You don’t have to wait out there.” she said. 

 

Arno eased the door open, glancing around to room curiously. This was the first time he’d had a chance to see her bedroom, and it was nothing like the parts of the apartment he’d already seen. Like she’d chosen not to bother too much with fancy decorating, but put some thought to this room. Odd that there were no photos or personal touches of note. Perhaps she was distant from her family, or maybe they were gone. There were plenty of reasons he could think of, but it still struck him as being noteworthy. Vera slipped into bed with a pleased sigh, and he sat on the edge of the bed at the other side, drumming his fingers against his thighs. 

 

“Are you actually nervous?” she teased. 

 

“This is your place. I’d rather not overstep.” he said. 

 

“I asked you to stay, don’t worry so much.” she said. 

 

He finally laid down, facing her in silence for a time, his fingers trailing slowly over her cheek, sweeping her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes closed, leaning into his touch just a bit. 

 

“You really are beautiful. Avery, I…” he began, trailing off slowly. 

 

The name caught her off guard, though she managed to keep her face from showing it. He hadn’t used it much, and it was almost hard not to forget that it was her current, if hastily chosen alias. He didn’t seem like he was going to finish his thought, and it left her curious as to what he had intended to say. Instead, he gestured to the clock by the bed curiously. 

 

“Do you need to be up early?” he asked. 

 

“No, do you?” she replied. 

 

“No.” he said. His hand followed her side, lingering on her hip. “Let me keep you up a little longer…”

 

That loophole returned to her mind. Whatever it took to aid in her mission, and if she thought about it, he was helping her, or at least said he was going to, it clearly pertained to the completion of her objective. Or at least that was what she planned to say if she did get caught. The truth was more simple, and one she wasn’t proud to acknowledge, realizing it meant she had serious problems now. She was falling for him.

 

“Who am I to refuse such a request?” she said playfully. 

 

Just a little longer. A bit more to indulge in this feeling, then she’d be satisfied. She’d finish the mission, and no doubt they’d seek to relocate her yet again for her next mission, rare enough to have more than a few in the same place, people tended to notice, ask too many questions. No, they’d move her somewhere else, and some other agent would take her place if the area showed too many ‘problems’. She’d never see him again, and she’d have to forget all about him. It would hurt, but chances were fair he’d hurt worse, wonder where she went, why she left, why she didn’t tell him she was leaving in the first place, and she’d settle in eventually knowing she couldn’t have possibly told him even had she wanted to, and she would want to. He was worth the reeducation. Arno pulled the covers back, taking in the way she looked, curiously lifting the edge to see what was underneath. He let it go, nipping and kissing up from the base of her neck to her ear, biting her lobe lightly. 

 

“Veux-tu être ma petite amie?” he asked. 

 

Vera tried to work it out in her head, still unsure what he was saying. She knew it was a question, probably not the best idea in the world, but she felt it needed an answer anyway. Could be that this was a huge mistake, for all she knew he was asking directions to the mall. Thankfully, everyone knew a handful of basics, or at least it felt that way. 

 

“Ahh...oui.’ she murmured quietly.

 

He pressed his brow to hers, cupping her face, tangling his fingers in her hair, unable to stop smiling. “You’ve made me one happy man. I won’t let you regret this.” 

 

He could worry about the details later, perhaps with time he could come up with a way to keep her in the dark so she’d never have to figure out what he really did. He’d like to spare her the realization that he took the lives of people for a living. 


	7. Chapter 7

_ “Your target is a young woman. She’s been talking, normally, not a problem, but it’s what she’s saying and to who she’s saying it to that’s the problem. You’ve done very well in practice, but let’s see how well you do on your first true assignment.” he told her.  _

 

_ “I’m ready. I won’t let you down.” she said confidently.  _

 

_ “I’ve seen to everything, I have no doubt in my mind that you won’t fail me. Remember, should you find anything...out of the ordinary, shall we say, or anything that catches your interest, strikes you as important, try and recover it.” he instructed.  _

 

_ “This isn’t just a job...you’re looking for something specific, aren’t you?” she asked.  _

 

_ “That’s above your position. Just do the job and return when it’s finished.” he told her sternly. _

 

_ “Yes sir…” she sighed.  _

 

_ Vera grabbed the heavy case, heading out the door to catch her ride. Her first real mission, she’d been wondering if it would ever happen or if she’d be stuck in training forever. It was the actual kill that had shaken her far more than she imagined. She set up on a room several hundred meters away, staring down the scope, waiting patiently, watching as she was taught. When the moment came, she pulled the trigger without hesitation, listening to the screams and shouting that erupted when the woman slumped over in a pool of her own blood. It wasn’t until later, when she’d stashed her case in the car and wandered over when the crowd of onlookers finally thinned out and dispersed that she really felt it. Curiosity compelled her to break the rules that first time. She squatted down next to the body tipping her head to get a good look. The hole went all the way through the back of her skull through the front, the bullet lodged in a picnic table where her head landed when it came out.  _

 

_ Vera adjusted her gloves, carefully fishing first in the briefcase by her leg. Not long before someone would call for help, if they hadn’t already. She’d have to be quick. Surprisingly, there were a number of documents she didn’t understand, codes and ciphers buried in between the lines. This was definitely something for someone who knew exactly what this was and how to read it. She pocketed the papers, rummaging through her pockets to see what she could find. A wallet filled with pictures. This poor woman had a child at home, one who would never know what happened or why, and for just a moment, she felt guilt where she thought she no longer could. About to leave, she noticed a dark mark on the back of her neck, long, dark hair spattered in blood had shifted just enough to notice the otherwise forgettable looking edge. Pushing it out of the way completely, she stared at the brand on her skin. The symbol wasn’t one she’d seen or heard of before, but her father had made mention to ‘factions that were causing problems’. Was this perhaps a member of one of those factions? She made a mental note of the shape, the way it looked, content to keep it to herself. No need to be put up for refresher courses.  _

 

“Are you alright?” Arno asked quietly, gently shaking her. 

 

Vera bolted upright, looking around for a few moments. It happened on occasion, sometimes she couldn’t help but think back to that time, and it still plagued her sleep at times. It slipped her mind that she was at home, in her own bed, and that Arno had stayed over, right up until she looked around. Clothes were scattered all around the room, some hanging off the furniture like they’d simply been tossed carelessly wherever they landed, her bare skin coming into view when she moved the blanket off to get up.

“I’m...fine. Bad dream, that’s all.” she said hastily. 

 

“Are you sure?” he asked again. 

 

“Yeah...no need to worry about it.” she confirmed. Deciding to switch the subject and hopefully clear her mind a little, she gestured to the door. “I don’t have much here, but I can make some coffee, maybe something for breakfast if you’re hungry.”

 

He reached for her hand, drawing her to him when she walked by. He slid his arms around her waist, his fingers trailing slowly up her back, bringing her closer for a kiss. Arno shook his head slowly when he broke it. 

 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll get it. Why don’t you go relax in the bath? I find when I have bad dreams, it helps to take my thoughts off it.” he told her. 

 

Vera didn’t want to leave it all up to him, it was strange to have someone offer assistance like that. Even from the start it had mostly been a case of ‘you’re on your own’ and if she messed up and got caught? She was alone in that too. A reminder to be very cautious and to follow the guidelines, no support and no one watching her back meant she had to be perfect from start to finish. Arno was refreshing in that way, he didn’t care if she was perfect, didn’t expect her to do everything on her own, it was nice. Really, she should feel just terrible about the entirety of the situation with him, she wasn’t supposed to get involved with him, or anyone for that matter. Wasn’t supposed to enjoy the way it felt to be on the receiving end of one of his adoring smiles, or his idle touches that said he really did care. She wasn’t supposed to, so how was it that just a few days had become the happiest she’d ever experienced, and him the one person who made her feel like she was the most important person to him. 

 

Arno weaved a trail of soft, slow kisses down the curve of her neck and along her shoulder slowly, his gaze fixed on her. 

 

“I suppose I should go before you make me forget what I’m doing.” she said with a laugh. 

 

“Yes, you should. Before I’m too tempted to keep you here a little while more and we don’t get anything done today.” he teased. 

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” she giggled. “Although, I wouldn’t mind a short bath, at least. Guess I’ll get that out of the way.”

 

“Should I wash your back?” he asked. “Or perhaps something else?”

 

“Now you’re just teasing me.” she said pointedly, chuckling more to herself.

 

“I’m sorry.” he said. “Enjoy your bath, I’ll be back shortly, I’m just going to run out and get something for lunch. If you like, after, we can practice all you like.”

 

Vera held up a hand like it occurred to her she forgot to mention it, biting her lip. “So...I meant to ask, would you care to be my +1? I’d hate to have to dance alone. Or worse, with someone I don’t know…”

 

Arno smiled, nodding slowly. “I would not want to give someone the chance to take you from me.” he said teasingly. “I’m honored you want me to come with. Of course I’ll go with you.” 

 

One less problem out of the way then. Whoever this man was, he was particular, and Arno seemed just the sort who might make a man jealous enough to interfere. That was a good thing, right now that was needed. God, his eyes were so hard to look away from, and for the life of her, she still didn’t know why. Forcing herself to focus, she turned away finally, heading for the bathroom. 

 

“I’ll see you soon.” she said. 

 

“You won’t even have time to miss me.” he said, laughing quietly. 

  
  



End file.
